


【少前】Call me King

by Hours_Huntress



Category: Girl's Frontline, 少女前線, 少女前线
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Huntress/pseuds/Hours_Huntress





	【少前】Call me King

——对，出镜的指挥官是我本人没错（。

然后这是个坑，也没错（

 

* * *

 

 

（一）

 

平心而论，汤姆森其人的战斗素养和生活品味都无可挑剔。前者很好理解，后者就有些匪夷所思。某次休假汤姆森邀请李同去看一场歌剧，而当时的李震惊的表情里满脸诚实的问号。所幸家教良好，李怎么也不可能说出“其实这个我也不是很懂”这种话来拒绝。

倒也不是什么不能接受的事情，比如某次指挥部的致命行动之后，PKP有感而发：古往今来的黑帮老大多少都有些风雅爱好，像汤姆森的气质就很适合。有些人是无论如何不适合的，比如灰熊再怎么张牙舞爪，也只能是吉祥物；再比如MG5，杵在那儿一看，就是铁血般突突突的直男硬汉。

虽然这事的确和风雅扯不上关系。汤姆森在格里芬的作风众人皆知，正面上过的人与非人（枪）数量连格琳娜都不好评估。指挥官为了保证性命安全很识趣地睁一眼闭一眼，安慰自己反正逢场作戏你情我愿，冲锋枪做事还是很有分寸的。

 

（而抱持着这颗咸鱼之心的指挥官——是直到MP5都在和战友们科普汤姆森师父和李的Love story时，才后知后觉地发现自己最属意的人形已经被芝加哥流氓搞到手——的这件事，就是后话了。）

 

追根溯源地回想起来，她同李的第一次见面早在二战期间。恩菲尔德是英军全面标配的栓动步枪，而汤姆森前往各个战场服役，其中当然也包括了欧洲。其实李记得相当清楚，彼时的M1928还带着些早年M1921血洗芝加哥的狠戾，唇角的笑容有一股锋利得一往无前的气势。

该怎么说呢？连汤姆森自己都觉得，被赋予生命的她本应该更狠戾阴郁些。她经历过黑帮火并的血肉模糊和真实战场的烽火狼烟，即使最后被腼腆幼小的M3取代，消失在时间的尘埃里。汤姆森把工作和生活分得很开，把复杂的部分都简单粗暴地处理掉，也许是希望这样能减轻什么历史负担？她也不知道这算不算好事。

现在的美国冲锋枪人形，比起传言中冷血狂暴的打字机显然更轻佻放浪，只有那股气势却仍然尖锐如初。乃至汤姆森刚到指挥部那会，迈进会议室大门时，李瞬间就认出了她。对方咬着根雪茄，眯细了眼扫视了一圈在座的所有人形，最后停留在她身上，露出一个了然的微笑。

李知道对方也认出了自己。

用冲锋枪后来的话说，事到如今还摆着一副禁欲脸的人形除了那个英国佬也没谁了。

汤姆森一开始没觉得怎么样。指挥官是个新人，编制很不完善，拆东墙补西墙地把汤姆森和李分送两个梯队，没有多少并肩作战的机会，自然也想不到主动找对方叙旧。而正襟危坐的李一如既往地无趣，激不起冲锋枪任何“想干”的欲望。

真正挑起冲锋枪兴趣的是重创的李恩菲尔德。

想占有。

 

身为战术人形这么说有些奇怪，但汤姆森是认真的。高级战术人形在各种方面都最大程度地模拟了人类，就连某方面的功能也相当完善。虽然不难想到这是当初人类开发者的恶意，不过汤姆森觉得这也不坏。她一向觉得这种事不过生活需求的一部分，汤姆森完全不介意在战斗之外享受生活。

李回到指挥部时是半夜。汤姆森没睡着，爬起来蹲在门外抽烟。英国步枪刚打完一场夜战，前排全部阵亡，早早被空降回来进入维修部；她的状态也好不到哪去，只剩下点血皮，束发的皮圈被扯开了，棕发凌乱地散下来。汤姆森本想跟她打个招呼，看出她大概连回应的力气都没有，遂止住了话音。

没看过这家伙狼狈的模样，冲锋枪有些出神。小麦色肌肤，小腿曲线极漂亮，让人忍不住想抚上去。

而李即使在大破状态的步态也恪守着严谨的优雅。

汤姆森想起之前某次作战结束，指挥官亲自过来巡视。那时她伤得也很重，这幅模样不想给任何人看到，委婉地请求指挥官先行离开。指挥官点点头，临走之前说了一句话：“战斗到底是人形最美的姿态。”

不要为此感到难堪。

汤姆森现在稍微有点理解这样的话。生而为战本是每支枪械与生俱来的使命。

奋战到最后一刻的光辉，的确至美。

追求美好事物是天性。虽然在这种时候的欲念显得很是恶意，但汤姆森没能忍住。

 

她按灭了烟，几步追过去扶住对方，“嘿，需要我跟指挥官要张快修卡吗？”

李抬起脸，微微敛着眉，撑着几分气力不动声色地挣开，倒没拒绝对方真诚的好意，只是那张脸依旧禁欲得面无表情：“劳驾。”

其实不存在要不要的问题，李恩菲尔德的级别在指挥部里一向享受快修待遇，汤姆森的介入只是加快了申请流程。凌晨四五点指挥官揉着惺忪睡眼被人形用冲锋枪抵着威胁签名这种事姑且略去不谈——事实是李从维护舱出来时天都还没亮。

汤姆森等在外面。李的头发已经盘了起来，红色军装浆得笔挺，表情恢复平时的冷淡神色，见到冲锋枪的时候小愣了一下，点点头。汤姆森挑起一个相当张扬的笑容：“不道个谢吗？”

李于是耿直道：“谢谢。”

汤姆森一挑眉毛：“就这样？”

啧，都是成年人了，还需要多明显的暗示吗。

李偏头想了想，继续耿直道：“衷心感谢。”

英国佬真是不解风情，不知道是真傻还是装傻。汤姆森在心里咂咂嘴，几步凑到她身侧：“天还没亮。”

李不着痕迹地后退，而汤姆森那双赤色眼瞳紧追上来直视着她。

这也就是汤姆森，我想要你，你来不来？简单直接，干脆利落。事实上冲锋枪也没天真到李会那么轻易答应她的邀请，要是ok就当一场你好我好大家好的419；而要是被讨厌了也没什么，她不是很在意。而依汤姆森对这个英国佬的了解，毕竟是个闷骚吧，估计大多会装傻充愣地敷衍过去然后私底下给自己打个浪荡的差评。

虽然她觉得自己没趁人之危把重创的李摁到床上已经很有原则了。

但事实证明汤姆森对李恩菲尔德的了解还不够深。

 

李不动声色地旋开一尺距离，动作迅疾地取枪，彬彬有礼地微笑，汤姆森看见黑洞洞的枪口对准着自己——等等你他妈想干啥？！没等疑问句出口，上膛声和枪声几乎同时响起，赫赫有名的英七七子弹一发爆去汤姆森半个肩膀。

对面的英国步枪保持着冷静的笑容，收枪，枪管还冒着烟。

差点被战友残杀到重创的冲锋枪也冷静回个笑：“Fuck you.”

李用字正腔圆的英音说道：“Thank you.”

英国步枪优雅地同她擦肩而过，汤姆森确信自己听到了李的一声嘲讽般的轻笑。

而隔天一早指挥官是懵逼的。

 

指挥官很头痛，脸朝天花板半躺在扶手椅上装死。明明半夜汤姆森才帮李签了快修单，回头两个人就打上了？两个高级别的战术人形站在指挥官面前，一个摆着“他妈我也不知道怎么回事”的流氓脸，一个摆着“大概是刚维修完枪不小心走火了吧”的正直脸，打死就是不说发生了什么。半血的汤姆森肯定没法作战，为这事耗张快修卡也挺智障，挣扎半天，最后把汤姆森轰去维修，紧急把后勤的MP5拉回来顶缸，李……去远征吧权当记个警告。

步枪搞出的动静实在是太大，小手枪们一个个都是夜猫子，而那嘹亮的枪声几乎响彻整个指挥部。到中午时几乎每个人形都知道了，拿这事儿津津乐道下饭：“老汤被老李在半夜一个枪子儿崩啦！”之类的。

其实说起来还挺没面子的，但出人意料的是汤姆森没怎么生气，从维修部出来的时候还心情愉快地点了根烟。大概是第一次有人敢这样和她叫板，汤姆森燃起了莫名其妙的战意，算准李后勤归来的时间堵着她——当然不是再端着冲锋枪轰回去，不然指挥官该疯掉了——打算进行一次开诚布公的谈判。

 

李从直升机上下来时一眼看见汤姆森倚在树旁，一头苍发被微风揉散。她挑一挑眉，径直打算走过去，旁边的小手枪M9很是紧张地扯了扯她的衣角，李回头露出一个温柔大姐姐般的笑容。

汤姆森眯了眯眼，把这一幕收进眼底——啊，原来这个英国佬会给小孩子们讲睡前故事的温柔传言是真的，还真看不出来。

“什么事？”李问，语调轻描淡写一往如常，仿佛早上发生的事完全不存在一样。

汤姆森摊手：“不该先道个歉吗？”

李又摆出了标志性的真诚表情，对，就是那个表情。

“为什么要？”你懂我懂大家懂。

汤姆森对这种很典型的李式回答完全不意外，只耸了耸肩：“我真不懂你们英国佬。”然后又点了点烟灰，“好吧我就直说了——我想跟指挥官建议，让我们调到同一个梯队作战。”

没等李开口，汤姆森接着说道，“完全出于战术考量。想必你也知道，最近战事很吃紧，我那边火力有些不够，你重创的次数也越来越多……”

“司登一直很尽职尽责。”

“啊，我懂我懂，她是个很认真的女孩子嘛。”汤姆森举起两只手掌，“不过，我也很认真的。”

李淡淡回笑：“你确定你的认真和我的认真是同一个定义吗？”

“啊，那就取决于你了，英国佬。”汤姆森笑得风流倜傥，“顺便，我还是觉得以前二战的你比较可爱，没有现在那么不坦率。”

“彼此彼此，”提起过去时李的表情难得地柔和了些，“以前的你也还没饥渴到见枪就上的地步。”

 

汤姆森差点被一口烟呛到。

“现在也并没有。……总之就是这样，这个申请需要我们共同提出，不然指挥官大概不会答应，于是你的意见呢，英国佬？”

李轻笑一声：“你不会拖我后腿吧，汤姆森？”

汤姆森忍不住大笑了，赤色眼睛里闪的光锋利如刀：“你说呢？”


End file.
